


Just another day at the office

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Danny's feeling horny, Steve helps





	1. Chapter 1

Steve looked up from his computer as Danny walked into his office with a big grin on his face.

“So Kono and Chin have gone home” Danny told him, walking around Steve’s desk and stopping in front of him

“Yeah, they came in before they left” Steve acknowledged, taking in Danny’s dishevelled appearance. His shirt was untucked and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, showing a bit of his white boxers underneath. Steve gestured at him and asked, “You forget to tuck yourself back in after the bathroom or have you been playing with yourself?”

Danny’s grin got wider, “Little from column A, little from column B” he said, then he put his hands on the arm rests of Steve’s chair and leant forward to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I’ve been a bad boy”

Steve grinned and watched Danny’s face as he leant back, “Oh, have you now?”

“Yeah” Danny answered, “I’ve been very bad”

“And what do you suggest we do about that then?” Steve asked, because Danny clearly had something in mind

“Well, I was thinking…” Danny started, sliding his hand down Steve’s chest to stop at Steve’s groin. He knelt in front of Steve’s chair, then unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. He palmed Steve’s dick through his underwear, stroking him through the fabric whilst pulling his pants down. 

Steve lifted his hips up and helped Danny pull his pants to his knees. Then Danny finally pulled him free of his boxers and grasped his length, stroking him just how he liked it.

“Danno” Steve groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head against the chair

Danny grinned, then put his mouth over Steve’s cock. Steve gasped, his hips bucking before he could stop himself. He looked down at Danny, who was expertly working his mouth up and down Steve’s cock. One of his hands was playing with Steve’s balls, whilst the other was stroking his own cock.

The image was so obscene that Steve could cum from this alone. Steve put his hand on Danny’s head and started thrusting up into the wet heat of Danny’s mouth, the sensations driving him wild. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t care.

“Danny” Steve gasped

Danny lifted his mouth off Steve’s cock, then licked the head, before saying, “Not yet, big guy, I’ve got plans”

“Plans?” Steve asked, a little irritated that Danny had pulled away before Steve could get blessed, sweet relief

Danny chuckled and stood up, “Yeah, plans”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked as he stroked himself, he was so close

Danny dropped his pants, “I want you to fuck me”

“Oh, you do, uh?” Steve asked, with a grin

“Yeah, you stay there, I’m gonna sit on your lap” Danny told him, then turned around and reached between his legs

“Wait, what’s that?” Steve asked as he saw a small silver knob protruding from Danny’s ass, “Is that a butt plug?”

“Yes, Steven, it’s a butt plug. I didn’t want us to waste time with you prepping my ass, so I did it before I came into your office” Danny explained

“With a butt plug” Steve stated, his grin getting bigger

“Yes, with a butt plug” Danny answered, “Now can we just get on with this?”

Steve stood up, “Yep, but I think you should lean over the desk”

Danny smiled, then turned around and put his hands on Steve’s desk, “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that” Steve said as he inspected Danny’s ass with his hands, “I can never get enough of this” he said, before slapping one of Danny’s cheeks

Steve grasped the end of the butt plug and pulled it out a little, then thrust it back in. Danny grunted, then asked, “What’re you doing?”

“Having a bit of fun” Steve responded, his voice gravelly with want, as he started thrusting the plug in and out of Danny’s ass, “You like that?”

Danny didn’t reply, only pushing his ass back in time with Steve’s thrusting. Steve chuckled, then asked, “How many more of these toys do you have, Daniel?”

“Just a vibrator” Danny answered breathlessly

“Oh? Just one?” Steve asked

“Two” Danny replied, “One has a remote”

“A remote?” Steve repeated, thinking about all of the possibilities, that could be dangerous, “I’m looking forward to using that”

Steve took the plug out of Danny ass and lined himself up. He slowly pushed in, Danny’s hot, tight hole feeling amazing. He stopped when he was all the way in and waited for Danny to adjust to him.

“Oh my god, would you move already?” Danny grumbled

“Patience Danny” Steve responded

“That’s rich coming from you” Danny said

Steve pulled out and rammed back in, making Danny gasp. “I’m sorry, you said what?” Steve asked

“Nothing” Danny gasped

Steve grinned and set a hard pace, he wasn’t going to last long, and neither was Danny. “Yeah, that’s what I thought” Steve responded

Danny moaned and started stroking himself, but stopped when Steve slapped his hand, “What? What’s the matter with you?”

“You said you’ve been a bad boy” Steve responded, “You don’t get to touch yourself”

“Don’t be stupid, Steve” Danny told him, taking himself in his hand again, and again Steve slapped his hand

“I said no” Steve told him

“Steve – ” Danny started, but stopped to gasp when Steve adjusted his angle and hit Danny’s special spot

Steve grinned and hit it again. He picked up the pace, feeling his orgasm approaching. He tried to warn Danny, hoping the other man was nearly there too. “Danny, are you … ?”

“Not yet” Danny responded breathlessly

Steve grunted and tried to slow his pace, but he was too close. He thrust three more times, then came deep inside Danny’s body.

“Did you …?” Danny asked

Steve sighed, plastering himself to Danny’s back, “Sorry”

Danny whined and took himself in his hand again, but again Steve slapped his hand. “Seriously?” Danny grumbled

Steve replaced Danny’s hand with his own and started stroking him. His other hand trailed up Danny’s chest until he found one of Danny’s nipples, then squeezed hard.

Danny groaned and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder. “You like that?” Steve asked

“Stop talking” Danny instructed, “And don’t stop”

Steve grinned, but did as he was told. He increased the pace as he felt Danny get closer. Danny began thrusting into his hand, making needy noises in the back of his throat. 

“Steve” Danny said, which was Steve’s only warning before Danny spilt his seed all over Steve’s desk

Danny groaned, his body still pulsing as he came down from his high. He leant back against Steve’s front, letting Steve hold him up.

Steve smiled in happiness, hugging his man closer to his chest. He leant down and kissed Danny’s neck, then started worrying the skin and biting until he left a mark. 

“You’re a Neanderthal” Danny told him

Steve grinned, “Your collar should cover it”

“Should?” Danny asked

“Maybe not completely” Steve chuckled, “And by the way, you owe me a new diary”

Danny straightened up and looked at Steve’s desk, where Danny had coated Steve’s diary with his semen, “Still looks usable”

Steve sighed, “Well, how about you use that one and I’ll take yours”

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t cum so early, maybe this wouldn’t have happened” Danny responded

“So it’s my fault?” Steve asked

“Absolutely it is” Danny responded

“You’re the one that wanted to have sex in the office” Steve argued with a laugh

“Well clearly I’m not getting enough sex at home” Danny replied

“What’re you talking about? We have sex every night, and sometimes in the morning too!” Steve exclaimed

“Not always” Danny responded

“Well, no not always” Steve allowed, “Besides, I know that this is your wet dream anyway”

Danny chuckled, “Yeah true. I want to christen every room in the HQ”

“Every room, huh?” Steve asked with a grin

“Every room” Danny nodded

“Well, we better get started then” Steve responded

Kono quietly closed the double glass doors and left as quietly as she came. As she walked away from the headquarters, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Chin.

_ You owe me $20 _

Kono grinned and put her phone back in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I was going to add to this one, but here you go. Hope you like it! I wanted this to go a different way, but my muse had other ideas!

Steve watched from his office as Chin showed Danny something on the computer table in the centre of the headquarters. Whatever it was looked interesting enough, Danny was certainly nodding in the right places. He knew it wasn’t regarding a case, they’d finished up the last one yesterday and were still reeling from all the paperwork they had to do. 

No, this was Chin getting excited over some new program again. But if it was anything like the brief Chin had conned Steve into listening to a few days ago, Danny had probably stopped paying attention several minutes ago. If Steve listened hard enough, he could hear parts of the conversation.

Chin just loved his technologies and wanted to share his joy and amazement with his team mates, it was just a shame that they didn’t share his passion. It’s not that they didn’t appreciate what the computer could do, it was that Chin understood the ones and zeros much more than the others.

Steve secretly grinned and searched through his desk drawers until he found what he was looking for, time to spice things up. He just hoped that Danny was wearing the damn thing. Steve’s grin widened as Danny leant forward on the table, apparently completely intrigued with whatever was on the screen.

Steve hit the power button and watched as Danny suddenly stopped leaning against the table and stood ramrod straight. Danny sneaked a glance in the Steve’s direction, but Steve pretended to be doing paperwork. But it’s not as though anyone else had the remote to his vibrator. Steve grinned, and looked back out at Danny.

Danny had gone red and kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was still nodding in the appropriate places in Chin’s brief, but it wasn’t difficult to see that his attention was somewhere else. Steve heard Chin ask Danny something, it definitely had the word ‘bathroom’ in it. 

Steve quickly got up from his desk and beelined to the bathroom, making sure it looked more like he was sauntering there. He still made it there before Danny did.

“What the hell is the matter with you?!” Danny exclaimed as he entered the bathroom, then quickly checked the stalls to make sure they didn’t have an audience.

Steve shrugged and didn’t let the grin fall from his face, “Do you want me to turn it off?”

Danny grumbled something under his breath, then left the bathroom, only to appear again a moment later. As soon as the door shut behind him, he locked it. “Put up the ‘Bathrooms closed for cleaning sign’” he explained.

Steve smiled, then grasped Danny’s shirt and hauled him closer to devour his mouth. Danny groaned into the kiss and started thrusting himself against Steve, even through their clothing.

“God, I’m so close, Steve, please” Danny begged, unbuckling his belt and the button of his pants.

“You want me to fuck you?” Steve asked, it wasn’t that he didn’t know the answer, but he wanted to hear Danny say it.

“Oh fuck yes” Danny answered, then dropped his pants and boxers all at once. Danny’s cock was as hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum down his shaft.

Steve groaned and started jacking Danny’s cock, feeling himself thrust against Danny in time with his hand. 

“Steven, the vibrator” Danny chocked, feeling as though he was going into sensory overload. If they continued like this, he wasn’t going to last until Steve’s cock entered his sweet ass hole.

Steve quickly pulled the item from his lover’s ass and dumped it in the sink, remembering to turn the bloody thing off before they got set to business. Steve lifted Danny onto the sink benchtop and spread his lover’s legs to expose his hole.

“Steven, I am so ready, just get in me already. That’s the idea of the – ” Danny stopped talking as Steve quickly undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees to free his hard, aching cock. He lined himself up and silently asked Danny if they were good to go.

Danny nodded, watching with half-hooded eyes as Steve jacked himself a few times to spread his pre-cum over his cock like a natural lubricant. Then he was slowly pressing himself into Danny’s hole, continuing to push himself in until he was fully seated.

Steve wasted no time once his cock was fully in Danny’s hole, he started thrusting, relishing the needy sounds Danny was making. Neither of them were going to last long here, the risks of getting caught, not only by doing this in the middle of the day, but also when Chin was expecting Danny to just take a piss and come back… 

“Oh Danny” Steve muttered, his lips finding Danny’s, whilst his hand wrapped itself around Danny’s cock and started jacking him.

“Steve” Danny gasped, his thighs twitching, indicating that he was close to losing it.

A loud knock on the door, followed by someone trying the door handle, had both men quickly stopping their movements and breathing into each other’s air. Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s and resumed his thrusting, but this time quieter and slower, until at least they could be convinced their unwanted visitor had left.

“God dammit, stupid bloody…!” the man’s voice trailed off, and the two listened to the guy’s footsteps leave the vicinity.

Steve chuckled, but didn’t decrease the pace of his thrusts.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” Danny asked, trying to glare at his lover.

“What, this is somehow my fault?” Steve asked, but didn’t give Danny the time to consider. Instead he increased the pace of his thrusts and of his hand jacking Danny’s cock.

“Steve!” Danny gasped, his hips thrusting back to meet Steve’s hips. He lifted his mouth up and captured Steve’s, then panted into the air they shared.

“Oh Danny” Steve gasped, impossibly increasing the pace again.

Danny gasped and buried his face into Steve’s neck, biting down as he finally came in hot, pearly spurts between their chests. He clenched his ass cheeks down on Steve as he came, drawing Steve’s orgasm from him at the same time. 

Steve groaned loudly as he filled Danny’s hole with his cum, his hips stuttering as his cock tried to expel everything in it. The two men stayed joined for a moment, before they both remembered where they were and where they needed to be.

They did their best to wipe each other down, wiping away the evidence of what had just occurred. 

“This!” Danny held up the vibrator and remote that started it all, “This is dangerous!”

“Yeah, how dare we use it” Steve tried to agree, but he had a hard time doing so when this was the result.

“I’m going to burn them” Danny announced.

“Absolutely not” Steve overruled, grabbing the items and stuffing them – already cleaned – into his cargo pants.

Danny humphed, then spread his arms and did a circle, “How do I look?”

Steve watched him with a careful eye, “You look amazing”

Danny grinned and headed towards the exit, but stopped and glared when Steve added, “But you smell of sex”

*******

“Sorry, had to go to the downstairs bathroom” Danny said in way of apology when he got back to Chin, “Long line”

“Yeah, I heard” Chin nodded and flicked the button on the projector to wake it up. 

Danny watched the screen and tried to ignore the feeling of Steve's cum running out of his ass, he just hoped it would be caught by his boxers. 

The projector finally flickered to life and Chin took a deep breath to continue his briefing, then his nose scrunched minutely, “What’s that smell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Your comments feed my muse and keep my good ideas bunny hopping (not sure if that's a good analogy, but I'm tired, so don't really care :D )


End file.
